dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)/Archives
7.47c Release Date: 23 December 2012 *Akatiti weapon reward quality restored to correct values *Diamonds will no longer generate with the running speed stat, it's unnecessary as they tremendously boost your speed anyway. *Santa Hat sockets fixed up *Barbarian Tavernkeep Imposter Costume increased to "Super Legendary" Quality, Santa Imposter Costume changed to Legendary Quality. 7.47b Release Date: 22 December 2012 *Added a powerful new item quality class -- can you find them?! *Reduced Silent Night and Winter Wonderland Boss Difficulties, and increased build time on Winter Wonderland by 40% (+ added 5 additional beefy starting Chests), and increased Build Time on Silent Night by 15% *Changed Silent Night to not destroy Defenses before Boss, to not decrease DU's, and eliminated flying units during Boss Fight *Improved quality of Silent Night & Winter Wonderland Xmas Weapons rewards *Made Santa Imposter Costume follow the "Super Legendary" scaling rules *Increased Ultimate & Regular Item Box slots by 20 *Increased Skeleton on Treadmill on a Treadmill scale, improved colorization, and increased quality * Fixed double-sensitive mouse chase-camera turn speed *Enabled Gamepad Chase & FPV Camera for "Swap Triggers / Buttons" Gamepad Control Scheme 7.47 Release Date: 21 December 2012 *Added "Silent Night" Challenge and "Winter Wonderland" Campaign Map to the "Etherian Holiday Extravaganza" DLC, including such items as new Accessories, New Costume, New Pets, 4 Achievements and 3 new Crystal Cores to earn *Increased Maximum Heroes to 32 *Added 50 more Ultimate Item Box Slots, 40 More regular Item Box Slots *Added First Person View to Gamepad Control Mode! *Improved Halloween Spooktacular weapons added to Spooktacular 2, as well as the Costume unlocks *Upgraded Dungeon Defenders Development Kit to 7.47, with ALL up-to-date game content including Tower Wars, Akatiti, and Holiday 2012 Contents. Also fixed in the DDDK: cooking maps with sublevels now works, and now all original maps can be successfully cooked without having to set "Is Official Map" to False. 7.46c (Unversioned Hotfix) '' *Buffed weapon rewards from Akatiti for NM and NMHC *Higher end accessories drop correctly now on Nightmare for Akatiti so they are better than Insane mode *Fixed weapon damage per upgrade on Obsidian Gladius to be back to what it originally was *Reduced the high end drops for Akatiti on Insane to be more in line where they should be *Added Supreme Accessories Rewards to Akatiti NM & NM Hardcore (& very very good accessory rewards to the other difficulties). Note that this can reward ALL current accessory types. Also made Akatiti Survival Mode easier -- specifically Survival/PureStrat/MixedMode. *Fixed various stuckage spots in Akatiti & Tower Wars *Tower Wars: Faster Enemy Upgrade Difficulty Scaling, per-difficulty (Scales faster on Nightmare than on Easy, for example) *Fixed Wheel o' Fortuna not correctly entering cooldown if cancelled *Fixed Jester Present's Defenses not correctly being created by Jester Hero if Hero was swapped out during Build Phase 7.46b *Fixed a case where Goblin Copters would get stuck on Akatiti Jungle *Fixed an issue with Goblin Mech boss on Akatiti Jungle not functioning properly *Fixed the monk reward weapon from Akatiti from being quite huge and spawning with 2 ranged attack upgrade slots *Removed hardcore mode from Tower Wars due to causing several unintended effects *Fixed an issue that caused the spider queen on Tower Wars to spawn and instantly die *Doubled the bridge size in Tower Wars to prevent stuckage issues when both sides mass spawned units *Projectiles from towers now have a much longer range so they don't expire when using large tower ranges 7.46 *Added workshop Map "Akatiti Jungle" Bonus campaign mission to Ranked and Open Mode for winning first place in the map contest *Added workshop Map "Tower Wars!" a 4v4 competitive PvP map to Ranked and Open Mode for winning second place in the map contest 7.45 * Added "The Greater Turkey Hunt!" Challenge, and accompanying items * Increased Regular & Ultimate Item Box Sizes by 20 slots * Fixed issue where per-difficulty Recommended Hero Levels were not properly displaying on various new missions 7.44b *Fixed Crash on Halloween Spooktacular 2! *Fixed volume of Hero-Bot sound on Halloween Spooktacular 2 *Fixed unlocking of "Pumpkin Party Nightmare" Steam Achievement 7.44 ''Release Date: 30 October 2012 * Added Halloween Spooktacular 2012 content!: ** Additional Spooktacular Challenge Mission! ** 8 New Halloween Accessories ** New Unlockable Halloween Eternia Crystal ** 2 New Achievements ** Surprises... * Increased Item Box size by 20 items for regular Item Boxes, and 40 for Ultimate Item Boxes * Halloween Spooktacular music now playable on Tavern Boombox * Raised Maximum Hero Stat Point to 1000 per stat type! (up from 180) * Stat Limit on 'Ultimate+' quality gear raised to 700 (from the standard Ultimate value of 600) * Control-Click on Hero Stat will now allocate only 100 points per click, rather than all of your available points per click. (Useful for high-end respecing with the new Hero Stat allocation limit) 7.43b Release Date: 18 October 2012 *Fixed possible Achievements earning bug with "Tavern Defense" mission. *Fixed missing Trophy and Pet Dummy in Tavern *Fixed various collision and pathing issues on "Tavern Defense" *Recolorized Party Hats so that both stripes are colored *Fixed Incorrect 'Kobold on Treadmill' Pet icon 7.43 Release Date: 16 October 2012 *Added Anniversary Pack DLC which includes a new Campaign Bonus map, 4 new Accessories, a new Crystal Core, and 2 Achievements. *Added Themed Anniversary Tavern *Increased Max Level to 100 *Added super-rare "Ultimate+" Items which require level 100 but have greater Upgrade potential. *Compiled game in "optimized" shipping mode rather than "release", resulting in a substantial PC performance improvement ... 7.24 Released 24 March 2012 *Fixed keyboard input when using gamepad on various editboxes/chatbox *Reduced movie volume to be more on-par with the rest of the game's volume *Fixed mouse-lock in windowed mode, now you can move mouse off window when in a UI *Added Karathiki Jungle 6-Player Tower Defense "Bonus Campaign" Map, Rumble in the Jungle Challenge Mission, Amazon Female Barbarian Costume & Cowboy Monkey Pet *Added Minimum Level Requirement Option for Hosts to set on their games (and saves as a User Option), and the games won't even show up for players below that minimum level. Down with kicking! *Host-Game "naming" popup box now accepts gamepad input *Fixed case where using chase camera, players would sometimes turn around if a target got between the player and the camera. *Djinn are now considered higher-priority target for ALL Towers when they are desummoning. *Fixed case where Wyverns were invulnerable for a bit too long after spawning *Improved OMF Djinn Spawn Timings *Fixed Holiday Mission Mana Token physics *Eliminated remaining Djinn fleeing case *Changed all Player Weapon Projectiles to be spawned locally, resulting in mega latency and bandwidth reduction *Healing-plus-Attacking Pets (Goblin Cupid , Cowboy Monkey ) now favor Attacking over Healing, if there's a valid enemy target 7.23 Released 19 March 2012 *Added Drag & Drop Trading: when you open the Trade Window with the Item Box now, they will display side-by-side and you can drag items back & forth to add or remove them from a Trade *Gamepad navigation of folders now works properly in player shops *Portal Gun & TF2 Familiars now given to Mac game owners *Djinn reduced by ~50% in all Survival Waves, and Survival Djinn spawners time spaced out more evenly *Fixed cases where War of Djinn could get stuck *Djinn can no longer multi-buff a mob (generally they couldn't, but certain levels were erroneously allowing this) *Projectile Towers are now biased towards attacking Djinn that are currently desummoning them *Limited number of simultaneous Djinn based on players, so 4 in one-player, 6 in two-player, 8 in 3-player, and 10 in 4-player *Fixed >4P case where no Djinn 7.22 Released 16 March 2012 *Mac: Configuration Tool keybindings now save properly *Added "Lucky Community Costume Pack" outfits! *Added Djinn Arrival Notification *Genie King Boss attacks no longer damage Eternia Crystals *Gas Traps can now stun Djinn *Djinn fleeing behavior further adjusted to make them more melee-attackable *Reduced Djinn spawn by approx 40% throughout NM Survival (beyond-Campaign) waves *Djinn Spell-Casting Interruption reduced from 15% of HP to 7.5% of HP *Ranged Towers Prioritized to Target Djinn over ground-based units *Eliminated Djinn spawns from Pure Strategy mode *Fixed a case where the PC game would hang if you shut it down by clicking the (X) button while in an online game 7.21 Released 15 March 2012 *Zamira Gear drop quality increased *Glitterhelm MF respawn bug fixed *Djinn no longer flee or move away from you when attacked, and they also have a reduced de-summon range, and take longer to de-summon, and are weaker generally *Higher XP ramp to reach 78 (was lower than intended) *Fixed graphical glitch on Oasis MF *Transcendent drop quality potential buffed (Transcendent items can become a bit better) *Djinn fleeing behavior adjusted 7.20 Released 14 March 2012 *Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards - Part 2 DLC Pack + Hero Outfit *Buffed Apprentice Exponential Damage Ramps on Lightning Tower and Magic Missile Tower by ~20% *Added a super-secret awesome reward for those who earn "Transcendent Challenge Champion" *Editbox for specifying the Item Costs in the Player Shop now displays numerical commas *Binding chat key to alphanumeric button no longer interferes with EditBox inputs *You can now browse into and out-of Item Box/Player Shop folders properly with Gamepad control (though you can not create them with Gamepad control, yet) *"Hardcore" mode now yields a 30% XP wave-completion earnings boost, regardless of difficulty setting *Added "Pro" Item Upgrade Mode, where you can simply click an item stat directly to immediately invest all needed funds and upgrade the item rapidly. *Hardcore Mode is now accessible on all Challenges, and gives better reward items (on Campaign and Challenges) than non-Hardcore *Nightmare Challenges now also give Insane Achievements *Spike Blockade width increased by 15% *Level cap raised to 78, along with new Items and Item Qualities *Controller users can now press "Y" to export data to Local/Open mode *5 new Achievements + Trophies *Cross-platform steamplay with Mac *Fixed issue where Traps would become weaker in various ways if you died in Hardcore mode and your player character disappeared. Also fixes Upgrade Detonation Count decreasing issue with Traps after the player was destroyed (where Upgrading could result in a Det Count decrease). *Fixed issue where NM Challenges don't add completion credit for lesser difficulties *Fixed issue where alphabetical keybinding for Chat would result in inability to use that key in edit boxes *Increased NM Crystal HP by 40% *Clients can now see the Host's selected mission name of a mission they don't own *Harpoon Turrets now incorporate target leading into their aiming, making them MUCH more effective against Wyverns and also fast-moving enemies *Buffed Nightmare Damage Pets by 12% 7.18b Released 20 February 2012 * Battle Royale: 2 points awarded for Player kills, 1 point loss for death-by-monster. Made Demon in this map only attack 60% as often. Reduced number of kills required for Insane and NM victories. * Increased PvP Players HP by NM multiplier on all difficulties * Fixed an issue where players couldn't see the names DLC maps selected in other people's Taverns if they didn't own the content. * Added missing songs to the Tavern jukebox * Updated DDDK to 7.18b, including new precompiled shaders. 7.18 Released 20 February 2012 *Added "Battle Royale" Event content... *Switched TrendyNet encryption API to use custom libraries, not Win32 cryptography. Should resolve the few remaining cases of people unable to connect to TrendyNet due to crypto failure. *Added support for Mac crossplatform-play *Reduced Spider Web toss range by 33% (confirming there was no change to spider webs to make them tougher, but this should make them better to deal with in any case) *Made "Default" color template for costumes re-select that costume's default colors *Fixed misc Apprentice Projectile variants to not be weaker than Apprentice's standard projectile *Player Shops no longer allow selling items > 150 million if it will exceed the 2 billion mana bank limit *Buffed NM DPS pets by 10% *CTF PvP maps now also available in "Open" mode 7.17e Released 17 February 2012 *Barbarian gets HP boost in PvP like other Hero Classes now *45% HP boost to all Heroes in NM (except Squire, Countess, and Barb, -- they're equalized with the others now) *Defense Boost (1.65x) and Hero Boost Healing (4x) buffed for NM *10% Resistances effectiveness buff to NM *Fixed bug with homing projectiles not homing (Spider Webs, Dragon Fireballs, etc) *Mistymire Survival restored to 30 waves (was an error) *5% buff to Mix Mode item Quality *DDDK Updated to 7.17e including example "Assault" map (Tree of Life Assault) 7.17d Released 16 February 2012 *Fixed Harpoons spawn height offset which caused them to sail over the heads of short enemies *Fixed Mix Mode Wyvern spawns on Mistymire *Fixed DDDK Total Conversion cooking/launching (DDDK upgraded to 7.16d) 7.17c Released 16 February 2012 *Harpoon Projectile Collision Height restored to previous value *Fix for bug where Tutorial was forcing "Nightmare" scaling values on Healths and Damages 7.17b Released 16 February 2012 *Countess "Queen of Hearts" outfit no longer has a faster attack speed than default Countess outfit *All Projectile Target leading has been improved to incorporate Z-height changes into its leading calculations (e.g. on stairs/ramps) *All Towers except Deadly Striker now do line-of-sight tracking/targeting checks, no more tracking/shooting into walls (yay for Harpoons) *Increased Harpoon Turret Projectile Speed by 33%, and made Harpoon Turret turn 15% faster *Nightmare Mix Mode now works properly with randomized enemy types. Increased Mix Mode item drop quality slightly to compensate for the potential difficulty increase *Healing Pets no longer get healing-amount affected by Hero Damage status effects *Sky O' Love DU's increased from 80 to 90, map graphics have been better optimized for low-end machines, and completing the map on NM now gives you the non-Mythical Achievement as well *Fixed DefendersStore.com issue where Cupid Pet would break Sync-All functionality 7.17 Released 15 February 2012 *Added free "Etherian Festival of Love" Event content! *Pets can now have variable growth rates -- when they're born, a new Pet will determine how much it grows as you level it up. Some Pets will never get very large, and others may get quite huge. There's only one way to find out... level them up! *Added more music tracks to the Tavern jukebox, because 'we luv u' 7.16c Released 10 February 2012 *Buffed Trap Damage by 25% in NM *Barbarian's Turtle Stance now makes him immune to web projectiles and other stunning attacks *Reduced Retribution damage by 12% more *Reduced Disc Thrower piercing number from 5 to 4 *Increased Phoenix Gun piercing from 4 to 6 *Increased Bone Bow piercing from 1 to 4 *Increased Hunter's Bow piercing from 1 to 5 *Increased Blunderbuss piercing from 1 to 8 *Reduced NM pet DPS by 40%, and unicorn by 50% specifically *Fairies boosted in NM by a total of 5x, previously was 2.5x *Added message to TNet indicating if login failure occurred because you're banned *Buffed Healing Auras in NM by 20%, reduced DU by 1 *50% nerf to Destructoid Robot in NM to bring it in line with other pets 7.16b Released 8 February 2012 *Fixed the issue where the Barbarian's left-handed weapon was inverted *Reduction in time on Assault map 1 by 25 seconds on nightmare and added some more defenses in weaker areas *Reduction in time on assault map 3 by 40 seconds on nightmare *Reduced retribution rate-of-fire by 30% and damage reduced by 25% *45% increase in Barbarian HP on Nightmare, in line with Squire's increase *20% exponential reduction in sale-price of extremely-high-Damage weapons, to prevent sale-price roll-over *Fixed nightmare Squire HP incorrect value on pause screen *Fixed bug where players were making profit from leveling any weapon *Added Barbarian combo by holding both mouse buttons *Reduced visual effects on Snowball launcher *Darkness Traps now affect Ogres with immunity removal and now cost 3 DUs *Remove-from-shop can no longer be used to exceed item box size *When pulling up "More Info" in the Heroes section of the Post game board, the Hide info button has a XBOX right stick icon next to it -- fixed *Scaled down stat speed-boost in NM assault by 40% *Fairy and Healing Aura 2.5x as effective in NM *Normal Damage Pets are 15x as effective in NM *Elemental Pets are 1.5x as effective overall, and Melee Pets are 1.25x as effective in overall, both changes are NM only. *Imps are 4x as effective in NM *Animus/Ponies are 12x as effective in NM *Pets don't attack practice dummies during combat anymore. *Fixed issue where Mobs would still target Barbarian on pure strategy mode *Fixed issue where the Defense Active-Hero Bonus wouldn't re-associate if Hero had left-game and re-added in splitscreen 7.16a Released 1 February 2012 *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where left-handed weapons would sometimes miss *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where players were able to add points into Defenses/Abilities they hadn't yet unlocked *Barbarian: The Leap Ability will no longer allow you to jump away from an enemy *Zoom in/zoom out now works when bound to the keyboard *Items bought from shops should now appear in your Item Box without having to restart the game *Added In-Tavern trophies for Mythical Defender, Hardcore Mythical Defender, Dungeon Raider, Mythical Dungeon Raider, Jingled All the Way, Portal Defender, Mythical Portal Defender, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, and Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple *Fixed an issue with deleted folders reappearing/not showing items from deleted folders *Fixed an issue where dropped gear was changing into other gear/pets *Fixed a bug where players were able to climb walls with the Outlander outfit *Made Nightmare Assaults use Hero Speed stat boost, albeit at a lower rate than non-Nightmare Assault *Fixed a collision issue on Etherian Mines Assault that was making it difficult for players to jump back to the mineshaft around the second enemy core *Fixed an issue where players with a colon in their name were unable to host game and their name would appear as PlayerXXXXXX when joining other player's games *Fixed an issue where players were unable to join AFK shops due to having the DLC *Fixed a bug where AFK Shops that had a DLC level selected you didn't own would not list 7.16 Released 31 January 2012 * Added "Assault Mission Pack" premium content, free for owners of Eternia Shards Complete Pack * Added "Barbarian Hero Class" premium content * Added "Hardcore Mythical Defender", "Dungeon Raider", and "Mythical Dungeon Raider" Accomplishments & Steam Achievements * Added one-button "Sync All Items to DefenderStore.com", and no longer pops up Steam Overlay after you login to the site! * Hardcore mission completions now save and are visible in your completion stats * Fix for network bandwidth issue involving high-attack-rate projectile towers: tower projectiles are now locally spawned and locally-calculated client-side, completely eliminating their bandwidth cost. * Spider Webbing no longer stacks on players -- you can only be webbed once-at-a-time * Group Hug Achievement can now optionally be earned using the corresponding Gender-Swapped Heroes * Fixed bug where Squire's Blood Rage damage resistance calculation was inverted, erroneously making him take MORE damage as the Blood Rage stat was level updated. This is resolved, and now e.g. 1800 point Blood Rage will cut incoming damage by about 50%, enabling better Squire tanking especially on the high-end. * Added "Q" key to toggle "Front View" mode where you can view the front of your character and rotate around them for tasty pics * Added "H" key to Toggle HUD visibility * Added Item-Box/Hero-Shop "Folder" support (+ Subfolders too) * Added Item Drag-&-Drop support (Drag off Hero Inventory to drop, Drop onto buttons to activate that button's action on the item, etc) * Made Hardcore mode available in all Difficulty settings * Resolved UMF Ogre pathing stuckage case * Added 'Mythical Defender' reward! 'Outlander' costume with special ability * Reduced Healing Ramp Cost by 20% (less Healing Cost per HP increase), and reduced Healing Cost by a straight 40% in NM * Darkness Trap now strips mobs of elemental immunity, and reduced DU cost to 5 * Player Shop Maximum Item Sale Cost is now correctly 200,000,000 (the UI was previously erroneously limiting the number to 8 digits, preventing reaching this maximum) * Added UI Option to disable controller rumble feedback * Fixed the cost of upgrading "Halloween Spooktacular!" items, now is the same as other equivalent items * Fixed another kind of 'Return-To-Tavern-Crash' (perhaps the last) * Buffed Squire Circular Slice damage ramp by 15%, Reduced its cooldown by 1 second, and increased its animation speed by 25% * All Squire Towers HP buffed by 60% in NM, Harpoon Turret rotate speed increased by 40% * Eliminated Speed Boosts in NM Assaults 7.15a * Apprentice Guardians can now generate properly high Tower Boosting stat like the other Guardians * Increased Nightmare resistance multiplier back to 50% (sorry about that guys!) * Increased Aura range Nightmare scale from 60% to 70% * "Hardcore Mode" option no longer shows up in Challenges, where it has no effect * Deeper Well Practice Dummies no longer targeted by Towers * Search Filter 0-80 level range now shows up 7.15 * Added optional Hardcore Nightmare Mode, no respawns allowed during Combat phase (but you don't lose until your core is destroyed). Yields slightly better loot & more XP than regular Nightmare Mode, and later further rewards. * Reduced Nightmare Player Resistance Multiplier from 50% to 40% * Fixed Enemy stuck-case on UMF South Door Spawn Area * Added two training dummies to Deeper Well for NM DPS testing * Fixed a return-to-tavern crash bug (THE return-to-tavern crash bug?) * Double respawn wait-time in nightmare * 40% reduction on Trap/Aura effective range on Nightmare * Increased Nightmare wyvern flight speed by 40% * Fixed nightmare health swapping bug * Fixed Search Filter mission list button-disappearing bug * Fixed bug where search filters were erroneously applied to AFK Shops and Invites * Fixed mobile data importing bug * Fixed bug where full-set armor bonus sometimes wasn't immediately applied upon picking up an armor * Imp/Engy repairs now scale up with the current mode's Tower HP -- so they'll be much more effective on Nightmare. * Added the ability (default + and - buttons) for trappers and aura-users to scale the size of the trap/aura they're placing down * Zamira Armor "Level 94" requirement fixed, retroactively (is now 74) * nightmare healing aura back at 100% effectiveness * nightmare reduced HP scaling (and player incoming damage) by 37% to make Fairies and Healing Auras more effective * fix for enemies timing-out / jumping around when no target * fix for ogres ignoring blockades that they're running into * Hero Level Search Filter now goes up to 80 (this was actually fixed in 7.15a) 7.14b * Etherian Holiday Extravaganza: Now notified of Defense removal before Boss, and time before Boss is now dependent on number of players (1 player gets 60 seconds for example, while 4P gets 20 seconds) * Reduced overall Nightmare enemy damage onto players by 20%, and UMF2 damage in particular onto players by an another 33% * Remaining UMF2 mob stuckage fixes * A fix for null-material crashes, timing-related. Maybe be the source of various return-to-tavern crashes * Disappearing xmas weapons fix * Xmas present mana now can go over the soft (200 million) mana bank limit, and now you're not given xmas presents until you have completed all core Campaign maps (on any difficulty), to avoid unbalancing people's early games * Spiders can now be ensnared * DDDK updated to 7.14 & now development exe uses alternate save data to avoid messing your regular saves when developing * Hero Button-Icon Health values are now accurate for Nightmare * Holiday Extravaganza time-limits increased for 3P and 4P on Easy-through-Hard difficulties * Nightmare player-resistance multiplier set to 50% (up from 40%) 7.14a * Fixed Zero-Damage Traps on Nightmare * Further reduced Equipment investment costs * Further increased quality of low-wave Nightmare Loot Drops 7.14 * Hosting Pure-Strat or Survival now requires having beaten the level at LEAST at that difficulty beforehand * Reduced UMF2 Ogre Health * Reduced Joust Knockback on Nightmare * No respawns allowed in combat-phase now on Nightmare UMF/UMF2 * Reduced Mythical-Loot Upgrade Cost Ramp by 40% * Nightmare Difficulty Game-Search Filter now works * Fixed UMF Moon-walking enemy/stuckage bug * Uber Monster Fests Client framerate is now uncapped with <= 4 players in the game * Mythical-class Armor can now have Armor Upgrades > 25% damage reduction, but beyond 25% upgrades of such defensive stats are only granted every 10th level -- very useful for beefing up your resistances on Nightmare to climb up to maximum resistance * Added "Etherian Holiday Extravaganza!" Event * Made Repair Time on High-HP Defenses take much less time * Self-Healing Cost & Time on Nightmare now matches the other difficulty modes * Made "Mythical" Quality Full-Armor Sets yield 30% Full-Set bonus as opposed to regular Qualities' 25% bonus, Mythical Armors now can only get full-set bonus with other Mythical Armors of the same time * Incoming Damage-Knockback is now reduced as an exponential factor of Armor Resistance * Buffed all Nightmare Challenge reward qualities by 80% * All Mythical-class Pets (Level Requirement 74) now do damage which scales with Hero Damage * Increased Shroomite Pet slow-speed enemy debuff time by 50% * Made Nightmare Mode drop better loot even at the lower waves (Wave 1 Deeper Well Nightmare is now pretty much equivalent to Wave 14 Insane Glitter etc), & Nightmare Campaign generally drop better loot * Made Nightmare Survival & Mix High-Waves Drop Loot on Par with Nightmare UMF * Made Nightmare Survival & Mix have more Ogres depending on the Wave number 7.13c * Cut Nightmare Spider HP by 33% * Cut Spider Damage to Towers by 40% * Cut Spider Webbing Entrapment Time on Heroes by 60% (a bug was actually making it much longer than it should have been for radial entrapment) * Increased Nightmare Physical Tower Damage & HP by 25% * Fixed issue where Legendary Defender Achievement was requiring the new Achievements, it was not supposed to. * Fixed LifeStream Hollow Uber Monster Fest Enemy Stuckages * Knockback upgrading issue fixed * Increased Player Armor Resistance multiplier from 40% to 65% in Nightmare 7.13b * Fixed Armor Resistances Bug * Eliminated double-knockback momentum from elemental enemies 7.13a All: * Old Hero Shops are no longer wiped. E-mail lostheroes@trendyent.com with your Steam username if you had previously suffered a wipe, and we'll get on restoring from TrendyNet backup data * Increased XP required to go from Hero Level 70-74 * Increased non-equipment Stat point cap from 100 to 120 * Added Nightmare enemies to all boss fights * Fixed bug with Nightmare Dragon not moving. * Nightmare mode locking issue fixed * Item resale values fixed * Made XP boost service for levels > 70 only give 10% of next-Level XP 7.13 Released 16 December 2011 Eternia Shards DLC * Added Part 1 missions: Mistymire Forest, Portal Defense, LifeStream Hollow Uber MonsterFest (8-player), LifeStream Hollow PvP * Added early-access to "Nightmare" difficulty mode for owners of the 'Eternia Shards Complete Pack' DLC, with Eternia Shard enemies featured, & corresponding level, enemy, spawn layout & boss rebalancings * Added 5 new achievements: Mythical Defender, Portal Protector, Nightmare Portal Protector, Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple * Added new "Mythical" quality-level items, with a level requirement of 74 All Modes * Fixed a GPU memory leak crash involving any mission with Terrain * Possible to sell/buy items with a value above 100 million now. * Added Adjustable Camera Field-Of-View Options slider * Fixed 1-byte Stat overflow bug, and Raised maximum Per-Item Hero/Defense Stat to 360 (not a total cap, just on each individual item, up from 126) * Changed Pet XP earnings to 100% of earned XP, up from 50% * Fixed a Secure-Trade failure bug * Fixed a UMF enemy-stuck area * Added optional damage-red material flash when any object or character takes damage * Raised Level Cap to 74 * DefenderStore.com items will now automatically remove from web listing when sold, dropped, or traded, and will switch between web Shop and web Inventory if moved between in-game Shop and Inventory respectively. * DefenderStore.com listing name will now automatically match in-game shop name * Damage resistance no longer reduces incoming momentum (knockback) from hits * Moved shake-camera and step-towards-target options to the general options panel * Made ALL Missions and Challenges have Leaderboards * Added next/previous page buttons to the Play Statistics UI level list * Nerfed Animus Damage by 33% (retroactive) * Changed Piercing Shot & Piercing Spreadshot cooldown time from 1.25 seconds to 4 seconds * TrendyNet will no longer accept connection from pre-7.13 game versions * Increased non-equipment Stat point cap from 100 to 120 7.12 Released 1 December 2011 Additions * PvE: Added new 8-player "Über Monster Fest!" challenge mission as part of the 'New Heroes Pack' * All: Players can now to create their own "Hero Shop" with Items they own, set prices on those Items, and then specifically list their game as an "AFK Shop" game. Added button to view the available DefendersStore.com Items along with the active "AFK Shops". * All: Added a "Add to DefendersStore.com" button to the Item Box and Hero Shop, which enables you to post/updates your items to DefendersStore.com directly from within the game! Also the Items automatically remove themselves from DefendersStore.com when they get sold from your shop! Changes * All: You can now hold "Alt" and click on another Hero Icon in the Hero Selection or Swapping UI to swap those two hero positions, so you can more easily organize your heroes into sets. * All: Score indicator collapses the same-type labels onto each other, so if you kill 100 goblins before the score indicator has caught up, you get a "Killed 100 +100" message rather than 100 goblin kill messages. This makes the score indicator much more useful and timely. * All: Every slower swinging melee weapon now deals proportionally more damage! (as listed on their Damage Stat too). Is retroactive. * All: Raised Mana Bank non-shop earnings Cap to 100,000,000 * PvE: Adept "Instant Upgrade" can now also be used in the Build Phase, useful for time-limited missions, and reduced the cost of "Purity Bomb" to 200 Mana. Also, Instant-Upgrade can be used beyond Upgrade Level 5 to do an Instant Repair, at a high cost of Mana. * PvE: Dark Elf Warrior Damage to Towers reduced by 50%, and their Targeting Desirability to Towers reduced by 40%. * All: Monk Weapons retroactively buffed 33% Melee Damage, Monk Ranged Damage Exponential Ramp nerfed 20%, Monk Hero Boost upkeep cost increased 20%. * All: Redesigned the Adept animations. * All: Upgrading Projectile Speed now has a minimal impact on resale value. * All: All Chicken Pets standardized to 80 Upgrade Levels. * All: Countess "Joust" damage scales better (increased damage stat ramp by 20%), and "Joust" now does scaled Weapon Elemental Damage as well. Countess "Call To Arms" radius raised and ally damage buff ramp increased 15% * All: Definitive Chicken-Pet 33% damage buff. Fixes * All: Fixed bug where you could get someone else's Tavern dropped items in YOUR Tavern. * All: Keyboard-lockout after naming your game when using a Gamepad is fixed * All: Likely fix for weapon-not-appearing-on-character issue under lossy-network conditions * All: Another Countess "Joust" client issue fixed, * DDDK: Total Conversions can now use custom Materials. 7.11 Released 23 November 2011 * All: Added 4 New Heroes for play: the Adept, the Countess, the Initiate, and the Ranger * PvE: Added "Warping Core Challenge Pack", and added "The Great Turkey Hunt!" TrendyNet Event & four new corresponding Hero costumes * All: Increased maximum number of profile Heroes to 16. * All: Magic Staffs Knockback Max Damage Multiplier changes to 1.8 (the same as Magic Bolt Projectiles) rather than 1.5 * All: Upgraded weapons have improved resale value * All: Added Auto-Refire (hold mouse button) For Squire and Monk attacks (both Monk attacks), and Apprentice staffs (hold RMB+LMB to keep auto-refiring, hold just the LMB if you want to Charge). * All: Hero Info UI stat point application can now be combined with the following modifier buttons: RMB removes a point, Shift with LMB/RMB adds/removes 5 points, and Ctrl with LMB/RMB adds/removes all points to a stat. * All: Gamepad users can now set an online game name when they Host * All: Changed Lobby Searches to be Worldwide (still ordered by distance of course). Sorry about that guys, no more region-locking! * All: Fixed one more case of an erroneous VAC failure. * All: Added Linear Upgrade Multiplier for Defense Upgrades -- this will linearly buff the Health and Damage of an Upgraded Defense according the following table (percents are each from the base value): 1st Upgrade +20%, 2nd Upgrade +40%, 3rd Upgrade +60%, 4th Upgrade +80%, 5th Upgrade +100% * All: Chicken Damage buffed by 33% * All: At the Hero Info UI, added on-screen mouse-keyboard combinations for faster level-up point applications and removal, particularly useful when respecing * All: Fixed issue with Gamepad Left Trigger not correctly activating the "Invest All" button on the Equipment Info UI * PvE: Super-Loot scaling added to all INSANE Challenges * PvE: Shop gets restocked every 5 waves of Survival/Pure-Strat/Mix that you play, with the latest and greatest stuff. * PvE: Super-Loot re-added to Pure Strat & Shop, at their own scaling rates * PvE: Ogre Poison Ball no longer damages Eternia Crystals * PvE: Moved loot tables to scale several waves earlier (better loot earlier on) * PvE: Adding Super-Loot back into PS and Shops, ramp values forthcoming... * PvE: Limited enemy projectile flight-distances to 3000 units, to avoid long-flight stray arrows and projectiles causing game loss * PvE: Buffed Mix Mode Loot Ramp about 20% * PvE: Active (non-retired) Heroes boost boost the Damage output of towers they specifically summoned by 33% (indicated via a Hero Face Icon on the tower's floating HUD) * PvE: Buffed Monk's "Defense Boost" ability Heal-Amount Ramp by 15% * PvE: Removed the Dark Elf Warriors' 3-second Spawn Immunity * PvE: Skeletons will no longer target or damage Eternia Crystals * PvE: Any Hero XP earned is now also automatically applied as Investment in your equipped Pet, though at a 50% conversion rate * PvP: Changed existing CTF Map to "Hold the Flag", added new CTF map that is 2-flag base-oriented traditional Capture the Flag gameplay. 7.10e Released 18 November 2011 * All: Fixed erroneous VAC ban warning, was timing-related. *PvE: Made super-loots a bit more likely and increased quality ramps a bit for earlier wave quality (~20%). You'll start seeing it around Waves 9 on INSANE, and the higher you go, the better and more frequent it'll get. Note that Super-Loot will not appear in Shops or Pure Strategy yet. *PvE: Made lowest-quality loot get deleted from the ground when exceeded, not the oldest ones. *PvE: Eliminated the build timer on INSANE Survival & Pure Strategy Modes. 7.10d Released 17 November 2011 * PvE: Fixed the loot drop quality issue, Super-Loots are back properly. Sorry about that, it was scaled to too high a wave. *All: Fixed bug with starting mission when using Fast Menu Transitions. *All: Fixed some localizations. 7.10c Released 17 November 2011 * PvE: Further Adjusted Super-Loot likelihood to be more likely, close to 7.10 * PvE: You now get 4x loot with 4 players compared to 1 player (and proportionally that for any player # in between). * All: Added Fast Menu Transitions Option * All: Added 60 Level Minimum to Giraffes 7.10b Released 16 November 2011 * All: Added better error messaging for game-creation/joining failure messages: you'll now know when you're VAC-banned * All: Fixed a bug with Max Mana on trades * All: Raised Minimum Chicken Upgrade Level to 60 * All: Fixed a memory leak with VAC game server code * PvE: Made super-loots less likely to drop -- though you can still get them just as well. 7.10 Released 16 November 2011 * PvE: Kills (Tower and Hero) XP is now given to all players in Coop! (Shared, but not divided) * PvE: Big overhaul to the item generation system: item drops (chests and mobs) are now scaled differently based on difficulty and wave number, capable exceeding their previous limits, so that on the highest waves on the toughest difficulties, you're going to get items that can even beat out the challenge/boss rewards! (rarity of course still comes into play) * PvE: Equalized the Apprentice and Squire Hero Damage ramps (exponents and multipliers) with the Monk's -- this results in an approximate 10-15% buff to the Apprentice & Squire Hero Weapon Damage Output at high-end. * PvE: Monk Ensnare Auras now cost 3 DU's, and Electric Auras now cost 4 DU's * All: Steam LAN play (Online->Open mode, then switch to "LAN Games" at the top) now works, confirmed! * All: Retroactive 37% one-time nerf to Elemental Damage on pre-existing weapons, commensurate with the drop in Elemental Damage upgrade potential * All: Raised Mana Bank to 50,000,000 to better suit the higher-quality items which can now be acquired * All: Retroactive Chicken Upgrade -- Chickens now have a minimum of 45 Upgrade Levels and a Minimum Damage * All: Enabled "Valve Anti Cheat" system, finally finally finally! Took a while to work through how to move to a Game-server driven system. * All: Steam "Recent Players" list now shows up & works * All: Fixed First Person Weapon jitters * All: Made all Apprentice Projectiles have the same (bettter) Damage Values as his Yellow-Colored Projectiles * PvP: Fixed Player Respawn Times on CTF 7.09 Released 15 November 2011 * All: Fixed "Secret Room" framerate for low-end graphics specs * All: Added optional First Person View * All: Added option to Disable Camera Shake * All: Added option in the Character Selection UI to export your Ranked TrendyNet Heroes into Open mode! * All: Enabled decals (tower range indicator, traps) even on lowest-qualty graphics settings * All: Made DefaultInput.ini match UDKInput.ini to prevent "M" and "G" bindings from disappearing when using the DDDK * All: Fixed a selling-tower exploit * All: Raised maximum Hero points in a particular stat to 100 * PvE: Reduced survival mobs by 33% more * PVE: Increased Insane Enemy HP scalers by 33% * PvP: Hero damages re-scaled, now Squire uber-high-end HP build is around 17k, Monk around 12K, Apprentice around 7K, Huntress around 4K * PvP: Squire Bloodrage no longer confers any resistance benefit in PvP * PvP: Armor Resistances reduced from 80% multiplier to 45% multiplier * PvP: Squire Blocking resistance damage reduced by PvP resistance reduction * PvP: Apprentice Defense Hero-Stat Ramps beefed up * PvP: Huntress Invis no longer works against enemy Traps or Auras * PvP: Huntress Projectile range increased by 20% * PvP: Squire Damage ramp decreased by 33% * PvP: Flag holder can only jump 50% as high now * PvP: Flags dropped within air vents resets the position * PvP: Heal Aura buffed 50% in PvP 7.08c * Characters will be able to swap heroes down to one second before combat phase starts. * Catch em' All achievement should work as intended, anyone who is having trouble getting the achievement should drop their pets and pick them back up to obtain it. 7.08b Released 10 November 2011 * All: Chicken Melee Attack now incorporates Hero Damage as well, and incorporates hero damage at a 20% higher ramp * All: Sicarius damage buffed by 30% and spread area reduced by 12 degrees / 50% * All: Grenade Launcher Range now limited in Assault / PvP * All: End-of-mission statistics UI now draws chat messages over it * Coop: Fixed bug with swapping heroes with less than 30s on the timer * Coop: Made Survival Enemy Difficulty Ramp easier (but still harder than it was originally) * PvP: Electric Aura Damage Reduced, Strength Drain Reduced, and all Aura Life Energy lowered * PvP: Squire Bloodrage Run Speed increased * PvP: Invisible Huntresses now can be affected by Auras * PvP: Hero Damage down, Hero HP up * PvP: Fixed some important latency and bandwidth issues for 16 players * PvP: Heroes clothings now take on the color of their team 7.08 Released 10 November 2011 * Added all modding tools, Editor, source code, and art assets as optional DLC. This can be used to make Mods (new maps, content for the base game, compatible with base game in Open mode + automatically downloaded to new users), AND Total Conversions (complete reworking of the game that changes or rewrites core functionality as you see fit, requires direct installation of Total Conversion files). Want to add something to DunDef? Submit your changes / additions to us for inclusion into the Official game! Want to make your own game with the Dungeon Defenders code and content, package it up and distribute it for your benefit? Go ahead and design it as you see fit! * Added 16-player PvP CTF Pre-Alpha Season Pass "Frostdale Village" DLC support ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature...&v=PrqkhO2S3s8 ). Oh what fun!! * Fixed return-to-tavern crash / map-transition crash * Fixed glitch where you could get "Unlocked New Mission / Costume" messages on every startup unless you did a local save * Kobolds should no longer ever phase through blockades * Raised cap on Monk weapon Ranged Damage stat per upgrade to 85 * Added Insta-Invest button to immediately dump in as much Mana as you can for the next Upgrade level * Fixed bug where User Interface debug info could appear on-screen by pressing some obscure key combination * Chain Lightning Tower now immediately retargets to new enemies after killing an enemy. Also its Attack Duration Ramp has been increased by 40%, now you get much longer-hitting lighting towers, and Lightning Tower AOE including max number of chains increased by 10%, and its Max Chain Length increased by 33% * Uber-Chicken Pet's Damage now scales with Hero Damage and has a reasonable impact AoE, making it a fantastic boast-worthy reward for any Legendary Defender * Fixed issue where Costumes would sometimes not be unlocked when completing Halloween Spooktacular! * Fixed issue where DarkBot and Spanky pets weren't counting towards the "Gotta Catch Em All!" Achievement. If you already have those Pets, with this update you will simply need to drop those Pets from your Item Box or Hero, and pick them up or store them again, in order to have them count towards the Achievement. * Fixed Ogres occasionally getting stuck in creep rooms on Glitterhelm * Chicken Pet can no longer have poor number of upgrade levels * Added simplified Monk Auras for low-quality graphics modes * Enabled Guardians to boost ''multiple ''nearby Defenses! This is a new, upgradeable stat on all Guardians (only upgrades once every 10 levels so you need to be packing a high-level Guardian to get the most out of it). Increased Guardian boost-amount exponents by 100% so their Boost-stat value will have more of an effect as well. Enjoy it, it makes Guardians an incredibly powerful buff especially when used in team groupings! * Enabled VAC (Valve Anti Cheat tech) in online game sessions. Will not only trigger a TNet ban, but also a Steam online session perma-ban for DunDef. * Auto-lock items picked up from tavern floors * Reduced enemy ramp by over 60% for Survival Enemies (so a much quicker affair now), but now the Survival/Pure-Strat difficulty ramp vastly increased once you get past Wave 10. Moved Giraffe Pet earning to Wave 25 survival. * Reduced Van Wolf Damage by 40% more, and Sic damage by 30%, was too OP for what it took to earn them. 7.07 Released 2 November 2011 * Opened Halloween Spooktacular! content to "Open" mode a couple days early * You can now Pause an online game (private or public) as long as there are no other network players in it. When someone joins, it'll unpause. If you want permanent pause on a private game, hide your game via the pause menu (more robust functionality will be forthcoming) * Fixed potential TrendyNet rollback and client-side-connection issue (client-side changes) * Altered dropped-item rarity calculation slightly, so you'll now see some of the rare loot (rare weapon variants etc) occasionally drop on the more challenging difficulties * Squire fixes: Attack Rate now scales correctly on Harpoon & Bowling Ball Towers, now can fire multiple times per second etc. Harpoon projectile flight speed increased by 20%. Bowling Ball Projectiles velocity-loss/expiration time fixed so that they can travel as far as the tower's Attack Range. Harpoon & Bowling Ball Towers Damage Ramp increased by 10%. Harpoon Tower now costs 5 DU's, Bowling Ball Tower now costs 6 DU's (both down by 1). Harpoon Turrets now prioritize air targets higher than ground targets. * Apprentice mini-nerf: Magic Missile, Fireball, and Striker Tower Attack Rate Ramp reduced by 10% * Currently working on slight low-end Genie mana granting buff... numbers soon 7.06b Released 1 November 2011 *Squire ** Increased Squire Tower DPS by 30% from 7.06 (sorry about the over-nerf folks -- some reduction was necessary but that was too much) ** Increased Squire Harpoon, Bowling Ball, & Slicer HP ramps by 25% ** Slice & Dice Tower Z-check will only ignore stuff well above it, not below it (so it'll once again chop goblins and such approaching from below) ** Spike Blockades HP ramp reduced by about 15% *Huntress ** Increased Huntress Piercing Shot Damage Ramp by 15% *Apprentice ** Increased DST (Death Strike) Attack Rate Ramp by 10% ** Increased Lightning Tower AOE Ramp by 15% ** Increased Fireball Tower splash radius 33% and 25% projectile flight-speed increase ** Implemented exponential falloff to Mage Staff Knockback radius to prevent overlarge values ** Magic Blockades HP ramp reduced by about 10% *Monk ** Increased Monk Electric & Ensnare Aura Longevity by 15% *Fixed ** Fixed Private Match joining bug. ** All Elemental Towers & Traps & Auras will no longer trigger/target on enemies that are of that element type ** Increased repair speed vs Tower HP (higher HP towers will now repair significantly faster than before, as exponential falloff is applied to the repair time) ** Fixed bug where Auras weren't reporting Summoned to the status text area *NPC ** Reduced Kobold explosion AoE to pre-7.06 value ** Beefed up Ogre's HP in singleplayer by 40% *Spooktacular! ** Make Spooktacular a teensy bit more difficult: more simultaneous enemies and a slightly tougher enemy ramp. On the other hand, made Spooktacular loot drops (not rewards) better and more rare. *UI ** More dropped items are allowed on the ground proportional to how many players are in the game *Achievement ** You are now given the tutorial achievement in Ranked mode (again), so that you can progress towards Legendary Defender 7.06 Released 1 November 2011 *Bug fixes / Feature Additions: ** Rebalanced/redesigned Spooktacular spawns and added Leaderboard & Stats collection - Thanks Tsuda! ** Made Spooktacular skins unlockable by beating Spooktacular on hard (per hero class), though second set of weapons remain Insane-only ** Fixed various Spooktacular mission bugs ** Fixed chatbox getting stuck during level transitions ** Make costume unlock requirements clear in the costume selection ** Allowed mission unlocking/downloads at the mission selection screen ** Reduced self-heal mana cost ramp (cheaper to heal at high HP's now) ** Added "Drop All Mana" key, default "M" key, and keybinding added to configuration tool ** Fixed problem with Familiar attack rate being effectively capped (there was indeed a bug with this), and renamed the Familiar Attack Rate stat to "Attack Speed Bonus". Now high-Attack-Rate familars are way, way, way more effective. ** Made practice dummies average DPS over 5 seconds for a more accurate reading ** Fixed potential double-upgrade bug with superfast mouseclicks ** Moved bonus-item crates back into the main section of the Halloween Tavern, out from the Secret Room ** Added Pause menu option to "Hide Game", which delists the game and prevents anyone else from joining it. Useful for turning public match into a private match, or making a private match totally unjoinable even by your friends. ** Fixed bug in algorithm to determine gear stat allocations, that was making high-end gear less likely to have Defense Damage and Defense AoE stats. ** Removed Non-Infinite Build Time Option for Easy, Medium, Hard ** Fixed bug where Squire would turn around when entering block in Chase Cam ** Pets will now attack one of the Practice Dummies in the Tavern so you can check your Pet DPS ** Added button (Default "G") to remote-activate your Eternia Crystal so you can begin the Combat phase from wherever you are *Balancing Changes: ** Made Genie pet's "Grant Mana Bonus" upgradeable, and made him grant more Mana proportionate to how much its "Grant Mana Bonus" is upgraded ** Nerfed Spooktacular "Van Wolfstein" weapon about 40%, and Huntress Ability 'Piercing Shot' about 30% ** Increased speed of Apprentice Staff "knockback" animation by 40%, and increased its maximum (fully charged) damage output by 50% ** Nerfed Bowling Ball & Harpoon Turrets a bit more: bowling ball & harpoon damages reduced by about 33%, attack rate reduced by about 25%, bowling ball projectiles now limited to 6 hits before breaking, harpoon projectiles now limited to 12 hits before breaking. ** Slice and Dice Tower no longer has such a vertical sweep to be effective against enemies above it ** Reduced Energy Drain rates on Electric and Ensnare Monk Auras ** Increased Insane/Post-Insane Kobold Damage by 20% and Kobold Explosion Damage radius by 20% ** 20% increase to Spike Blockade HP & its exponential HP ramp ** 30% better exponential damage ramp on Squire Circular Slice ** 40% reduction on Imp/Engy repair costs * Spooktacular ** Rebalanced/redesigned Spooktacular spawns and added Leaderboard & Stats collection - Thanks Tsuda! ** Made Spooktacular skins unlockable by beating Spooktacular on hard, though second set of weapons remain Insane-only ** Fixed various Spooktacular mission bugs ** Make costume unlock requirements clear in the costume selection *Bug Fix ** Fixed potential double-upgrade bug with superfast mouseclicks ** Fixed bug in algorithm to determine gear stat allocations, that was making high-end gear less likely to have Defense Damage and Defense AoE stats. *Monk ** Reduced Energy Drain rates on Electric and Ensnare Monk Auras *Squire ** 20% increase to Spike Blockade HP & its exponential HP ramp ** 30% better exponential damage ramp on Squire Circular Slice ** Slice and Dice Tower no longer has such a vertical sweep to be effective against enemies above it ** Nerfed Bowling Ball & Harpoon Turrets a bit more: bowling ball & harpoon damages reduced by about 33%, attack rate reduced by about 25%, bowling ball projectiles now limited to 6 hits before breaking, harpoon projectiles now limited to 12 hits before breaking. ** Fixed bug where Squire would turn around when entering block in Chase Cam *Apprentice ** Increased speed of Apprentice Staff "knockback" animation by 40%, and increased its maximum (fully charged) damage output by 50% *Pets ** Pets will now attack one of the Practice Dummies in the Tavern so you can check your Pet DPS< ** 40% reduction on Imp/Engy repair costs ** Made Genie pet's "Grant Mana Bonus" upgradeable, and made him grant more Mana proportionate to how much its "Grant Mana Bonus" is upgraded ** Fixed problem with Familiar attack rate being effectively capped (there was indeed a bug with this), and renamed the Familiar Attack Rate stat to "Attack Speed Bonus". Now high-Attack-Rate familars are way, way, way more effective. *UI ** Added button (Default "G") to remote-activate your Eternia Crystal so you can begin the Combat phase from wherever you are ** Removed Non-Infinite Build Time Option for Easy, Medium, Hard ** Added Pause menu option to "Lock" game, which delists the game and prevents anyone else from joining it. Useful for turning public match into a private match, or making a private match totally unjoinable even by your friends. ** Moved bonus-item crates back into the main section of the Ranked Tavern, out from the Secret Room ** Added "Drop All Mana" key, default "M" key, and keybinding added to configuration tool ** Fixed chatbox getting stuck during level transitions ** Allowed mission unlocking at the mission selection screen ** Made practice dummies average DPS over 5 seconds for a more accurate reading ** Reduced self-heal mana cost ramp (cheaper to heal at high HP's now) 7.05 Released 28 October 2011 *Added "Halloween Spooktacular Event" Content! Tons of New Costumes, New Mission, New Items & Weapons! *Raised Mana Bank limit to 30 million *Added VSync and One-Threaded-Renderer Options to the Configuration Tool *Fixed 50% of all reported crash types *Improved Apprentice Defense Attack Rate ramp further, now you gain major Attack Rate DPS benefits well into the 100's of Attack Rate points *Chat-box now won't auto-close when opened if bound to 'Enter' *Items that are locked in your Item Box now stay locked when equipped to your hero *Fixed minor potential exploits *Chat History ("Console") Key can now be set in the Configuration Tool *Animus projectile now is piercing, and has better damage ramp. *"Heal-Self" Spell now takes more time proportionate to what your Maximum Health is. *Made "Enrage Aura" have a longer lifespan, more effective, and cost 1 less DU *Reduced Bloodrage Speed benefit, and Increased Bloodrage Mana cost-over-time *Fixed Magic Blockades not properly stealing the Element of Archers or Wyverns *Push-To-Talk option no longer disables itself between games *Map Loot icons now appear during the Combat Phase, not just the Build Phase *Equipment rating calculation now factors in potential upgrade levels (i.e. lower-end equipment with sufficient upgrade levels is compared evenly with upgraded equipment) *Added 60 more Item Box spaces *Console (Chat History) keybinding can now be set in the Configuration Tool 7.04 Released 24 October 2011 *Persona names with non-ASCII characters can now connect to TrendyNet! (Korean names, etc.) *Fixed special characters "\", "/", "<" creating unjoinable online games *Fixed "Start Wave" not updating to display the current Wave number of the match *Fixed potential losing-mission-unlock issue *Added option to toggle chase camera offset between left, right, and centered *Added option to disable "automatic step towards melee target" behavior *Made UI Scale keep the edge-alignment of the UI elements, so they stay at their corner even as they get smaller *Console key now changed from Tilde to F1 *Apprentice: increased Tower attack rate ramp *Squire: lowered Tower DPS ramp *Increased maximum number of dropped items on the ground in missions *Made "L" key quickly log/unlock the highlighted item in your Item Box *Added -dowritelog commandline option to output log data & better error reporting method *Reworked TrendyNet keep-alive logic to minimize disconnects and reduce load 7.03 Released 21 October 2011 *Input Configuration now supports Mouse "Thumb" buttons 4 and 5 *Third Person Shooter-style offset Chase Camera for ranged classes, for better aiming *Fix for a Mission Progression data bug, which could cause an issue with not having levels unlocked that you should have. *Chat box no longer will close when pressing an alpha-numeric chat button while typing if bound to it *You are now given the tutorial achievement in Ranked mode, so that you can progress towards Legendary Defender *Ability Hotkeys 5-0 can now be bound in the Game Config Tool *More TrendyNet client-side tweaks to further decrease Ranked disconnections *Issues with Steam Cloud in Local Play should be resolved *Local data automatic backup system *Gamepad can now properly control the "Choose Multiplayer Mode" UI *Improved Monk DPS Ramp 7.02 Released 20 October 2011 *Fixes an issue where the configuration tool key bindings weren't saving *Fixes the chat box not appearing when Tab was pressed (or whatever key was bound to it by the user) 7.01 Released 19 October 2011 *Fixed "no sounds" bug with 7.1 speaker setup *Added Invert mouse to in-game options *"Disable sound" option in Configuration tool now works *Less online disconnections, made timeouts more forgiving Category:Content